femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nina Williams (Tekken 2010)
Nina Williams (Candice Hillebrand) is a minor antagonist in the 2010 action film Tekken, based on the video game by the same name. Nina and her sister Anna Williams (Marian Zapico) are assassins working for Kazuya Mishima. The story takes place in 2039. World Wars have destroyed everything and territories are run by corporations. Once a year the biggest corporation of them all which is TEKKEN hosts a tournament , The Iron Fist Tournament ! .Fighters from each corporation gathered in this tournament. Nina and her sister Anna were representing the EYDERDEX corporation in tournament. A day before the beginning of the tournament Nina and Anna were having a threesome sex in the Kazuya's bedroom. later in the first round of the tournament Jin Kazama was Facing Miguel Rojo . Jin almost killed him .Kazuya mishima saw something familiar in jin's style, he did a research on his profile and results was revealing Jin as his Son. Later that night Jin and Christie Monteiro went off to a night club . Kazuya had sent Nina and Anna after them to assassinate Jin . Christie and Jin went to the dance floor and kiss while dancing and Nina and Anna were watching them while dancing in the crowd . They tracked him to his room until Christie was gone. They attacked him in his room while lights were flashing on him. He couldn't fight back at them . Nina and Anna threw him in some glass and Christie heard the sound of it. She came back for Jin and broke the window of the door with some weights in the gym in front of Jin's room. Nina turned and took a gazing look at the window and they escaped from the other door of the room . They went to Kazuya's room for explaining this mess ! He was very angry and disappointed Kazuya : Do you know what a nightmare this is ? I think you're worry too much ! Nina respond it Kazuya : Don't talk back to me . You failed me and his still alive ...! Nina : It was a fluke! won't happen again... Kazuya: No you underestimated him ! and now i have to clean up your mess.... ! Nina and Anna looked at each other and left the room. Later in the tournament, During the quarter-finals, Christie (Kelly Overton) is paired with Nina Williams. But before the fight, Jin notices Nina's face, she was one of the assassins. Before the action begins, Jin tells Christie that she was the one that attempted the assassination from the previous night. good to know ! said Christie . during theextremely one sided fight, Christie makes the comment, "Out a little late last night?". Nina responds, "I like your boyfriend. He's cute". The fight continues, and Christie knocks down Nina and lands a somersault axe kick to her face. Christie then makes the comment, "Sorry, I don't share".( Mentioning That I Know that you shared a Man With Your Sister (Anna Williams) But Im Not a Slut Like you... ! ) She kicked Nina's ass right out of the tournament... Following the match, Kazuya orders all of the fighters to be detained. He tells them that the rules have changed, and so they must now fight to the death. Jin, Christie, and Steve try to escape, along with Raven, leaving Nina & Anna Williams and Sergei Dragunov behind, since they were in a separate cell. Gallery 466625.1.jpg De9T1-sVQAA1oEB.jpg Candice Hillebrand as Nina Wiliams.jpg th-152.jpeg|''This gallery was just screaming for a picture of Nina lifting weights'' Nina-dragunov-anna-live.jpg tekken_live_action_film_ni.jpg 75501.jpg tekken-lg-1.jpg Nina_Movie.jpg imagesanna.jpeg tekken-lg.jpg 466620.1.jpg tumblr_ljkrprenni1qei6jho1_1280.jpg 2cfvt9.gif 595e0f5323c3c.jpg|Threesome With Her Sister 595e0f550d61b.jpg c.JPG h.JPG hh.JPG k (4).JPG|So much plastic surgery for an assassin ! i.JPG 49.JPG|Nina's Profile 76.JPG 68.JPG|waiting for her entrance 4r4.JPG|eye wink for kazuya 88.JPG|Nina's Profile 2 j.JPG re.JPG|perfect body ! 4n.JPG|her entrance 89.JPG 090.JPG k (8).JPG k (9).JPG|Christie Monteiro Vs Nina Williams k (30).JPG|Dancing Williams sisters (one of the deleted scenes that were shown in credits ) k (37).JPG Nina intro gif.gif|Her entrance in motion. movie-nina48.png|In bed. movie-nina82.jpg|Squaring up to Christie. movie-nina90.gif|The fight begins... movie-nina30.jpg|Struggling in Christie's leg lock. Nina Christie GIF-downsized_large.gif|Taking a beating! Nina GIF-downsized_large.gif|Nina can't break through the confident heroine's defence! Movie-nina5.jpg|K.O.'d. nina ko.JPG|Nina's original KO scene (without stunt) .taken from the trailer (deleted scenes) Category:2010s Category:Assassin Category:Bare-Handed Category:Blonde Category:Boots Category:Bra and Panties Category:Catfight Category:Garter Belt Category:Humiliated Category:Knocked Out Category:Leather Category:Lesbian Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Martial Artist Category:Opera Gloves Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Sex Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Thigh High Stockings Category:Villain's Lover Category:Full Face Mask Category:Callous Category:Muscular